Living
by Zm93
Summary: A Struggle to live while surrounded by danger,including themselves. Eva & Oyasumi Punpun crossover.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

Kaworu Nagisa was dead.

Dead by his own hands.

Shinji Ikari obeyed orders and now lost the only person who said that he loves him.

He had no purpose left and no longer had strength to care.

When all was said and done,he quietly staggered out of his Eva 01 and went outside the NERV headquarters.

Misato accompanied him for a while and said something which he neither heard or cared.

Eventually she left and he was left alone again,walking aimlessly through the ruins of Tokyo-3 destroyed by recent Angel attacks and the people had left.

It was dark with perhaps a few stars out and silence except sound of his footsteps and sometimes blowing of the wind but it didn't mattered,nothing mattered.

"I want to die"

Shinji was not bothered by this dark thought creeping into his mind.

After everything that had happened,it was all meaningless.

He was walking next to another empty building when he heard noises,like someone talking.

Shinji didn't care who it was and didn't register possible danger from that person,it was meaningless now.

He apathetically looked over towards the ruined building and saw some figure in the darkness,hearing him muttering.

He slowly walked towards him on instinct,it didn't matter he might die right there and then.

He stepped closer and closer,looking at someone who seemed to be lying with his back on the wall at the far end of the empty ceiling-less room.

He walked closer and looked next to that person,an area which was better lit by light coming from outside.

First he saw a rope and slowly looked up.

After a moment he realized he was staring at a woman's face,eyes closed and not moving at all.

The person next to her began muttering again and Shinji looked towards him.

First he saw that the man's hand was on the ground,holding a bloodied knife.

Shinji stepped closer to the man and slowly looked up to see his face.

Even in dim light,Shinji could make out blood coming out from one side of man's face.

His eye from one side seemed to be bleeding,he was using his hand to cover it.

"Goodnight"

Shinji heard him saying,probably to himself.

His voice seemed familiar,his face reminded him of someone he was acquainted to when he was living with his sensei before arriving at Tokyo-3.

"Onodera-san?"

**A/N:A crossover of Neon Genesis Evangelion and Oyasumi Punpun taking place after episode 24 & Chapter 144 respectively.****Warning of mature themes like depression,suicide.**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

"We will give further instructions Gendo.

Take any step without our authorisation and consequences will severe.

That will be will be all"

Chairman Lorenz of SEELE dismissed the meeting and all the monoliths disappeared one by one,leaving Gendo in the dark conference room.

_"Fools"he thought"They will try to seize NERV so I'll be making my move first"_

With the Angels defeated he would bring Yui back,to hell with SEELE snd human instrumentality.

Nothing would stand in his way.

His thoughts were interrupted by a phone call.

He picked it up but it was not he was expecting.

"Sensei...Shinji brought someone to the NERV medical ward?The Major allowed this."

He listened with disinterest.

"Do whatever you want.

He is of no concern to me."

With that he ended the call.

The lights slowly turned on in the room as Gendo began to walk out.

He couldn't let himself get distracted with Shinji and his antics when he'll finally be reunited with her Yui.

* * *

Shinji stoically sat outside the NERV emergency room and waited on the bench,ignoring everything else happening around him.

He had dragged his old acquaintance Punpun Onodera all the way here and told the staff to also bring the girl which they agreed on Misato's orders.

Fortunately the man was conscious enough to get up with Shinji's help.

Misato was surprised when she saw him at the entrance of NERV and he had refused to move until they provide medical assistance to stop the bleeding from the man's eye.

She also asked him several times who that man was to him but refused to respond.

In the end she sighed and told him she had to go somewhere and left him alone in the waiting area,Shinji seemingly didn't care.

After an hour the doctor came out of emergency room and approached Shinji.

"He is safe now.

He needs rest so why don't you visit him tomorrow."

The doctor left but Shinji stayed at his seat,waiting till no one was around so that he could talk to him,he had no one else after all.


End file.
